


She Had The World

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind fiend never loved Kain and he didn't think he could love her, either. But they used each other during those lonely nights, and he always thought of Rosa. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Had The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina Aoibhell (Lassarina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



~ She Had The World ~

The archfiend of fire approached the dragoon.

"Kain, do you  _love_  Barbariccia?" Rubicante asked, sounding grim and serious as usual but also genuinely curious.

Kain sighed. "When I look in her eyes, I just see the sky."

* * *

In bed one night, the wind fiend informed her lover, "I don't love you, I'm just passing the time."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kain pressed his face to the back of Barbariccia's neck and sighed into her hair, "You could love me if I knew how to lie."

If only he could lie to himself convincingly enough to forget that she wasn't Rosa...

* * *

And then the day came that Cecil's party rescued Rosa at the Tower of Zot and Kain was freed from Golbez's control.

Barbariccia appeared to thwart their escape. They fought and she perished, dissolving into the wind.

Kain was surprised to realize that the wind fiend had felt nothing for him after all, certainly not love. Somewhere in his heart he had hoped that he would not have to fight her, that he would not have to choose between killing her and being killed by her. Because he had developed a kind of affection for her, one that might even have grown into love if he'd had time to properly nurture it. And now he'd never have a chance to find out if she might have loved him back.

And Rosa... Rosa had Cecil. She would never love Kain, not that way...

_But who could love me?_   
_I am out of my mind._   
_Throwing a line out to sea,_   
_To see if I can catch a dream._

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> "When I look in her eyes, I just see the sky." and the dialogue in the second section are lines from the song "She Had The World" by Panic! at the Disco, as is the verse in italics at the end.


End file.
